Fifty Shades of Hayffie
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: A series of one shots dedicated to this beautiful pairing 3 Enjoy! M rated for every fourth chapter ;)
1. Alone

**A special thanks to my friend Ninja Snow who gave me this idea. Yup I stole it but changed the ship. I REGRET NOTHING. But seriously though, if you're a Oncer go read her story Fifty Shades of Snowing. (Idk if it's up yet or what but keep an eye out!) Anywho I do not own any of these beautiful characters *Cough* yet *Cough* **

_**Effie's POV **_

I stand on the balcony watching as the crowd tears apart the stage below. I watch as people carry off a hysterical Katniss stoically. I expect my heart to ache for the poor girl but all I can feel is numbness. I feel utterly empty. The outrageous clothes resting upon my shoulders feel heavy and foreign compared to my tattered clothing or hospital gown.

A hand on my shoulder startles me out of my thoughts.

"Time to go Princess." Haymitch says not meeting my eye. I guess not even he can stand to look at me. The thought brings a pain to my chest but it disappears as soon as it sprouts.

"Where?" I ask quietly. My voice cracks weakly from lack of use. It sounds like the energy has been drained from my voice. The thought saddens me. Will I ever be okay? I know for sure I will never be who I once was.

"Home." He answers walking towards the exit. I follow obediently not wishing to see what would happen if I were to stay. Would I be attacked? The thought wasn't unlikely. I was a Capitol citizen after all, an escort no less. I look at the ground my wig tilting awkwardly on my head forcing me to look up once again.

"I have no home." I almost whisper only loud enough for Haymitch to hear. I come to abrupt stop wanting a more clear answer to my question.

"Don't be ridiculous Princess." He says turning back to me. "We're going back to your precious Capitol." He grabs my wrist forcing me to walk again.

"No!" I screech yanking my wrist back. I look at him fearfully before bolting away trying to blend into the crowd. I am stopped suddenly by a person dressed very similar to a Peacekeeper. My eyes widen as I back up images flashing before my eyes.

I try to escape but I am too late. The man grabs me roughly by the arm and holds me until I am too weak to struggle anymore.

"This girl giving you trouble?" He asked holding me up. I am almost too limp to stand so when the man pushes me roughly back at Haymitch my knees give and I fall at his feet.

"What was that Trinks?" Haymitch asks kneeling beside me. I look into his eyes expecting to see coldness and cruelty but instead he looks at me sympathetically his eyebrows furrowed worriedly. I try to maintain what dignity I have left but instead my face crumbles and my mask falls.

He pulls me into an awkward embrace as I sob into his shoulder. "Please, I can't go back to that place. Not after what they did. Please don't send me back." I plead.

"I won't." He whispers rubbing my back. It strikes me odd how nobody stopped and looked at us like we were crazy. The drunken mentor cradling the Capitol princess? How terribly inappropriate. I don't care though. I don't care about the scrutinizing stares or how during my run my wig slipped off or my mud soaked dress or even how as I sob into Haymitch's chest my makeup is smearing and getting all over his somewhat wrinkled but clean grey shirt. All I care about is the, for once, comforting smell of alcohol, the uncouth mouth that spoke foul words now whispering comforting words into my curly blonde hair.

"Where will I go?" I ask numbly looking up at him. I probably look like some kind of wet panda with my eye shadow smeared. I see his lip twitch at the corner forcing himself not to smile.

"How about you go live in Twelve with me?" He suggests seriously. It almost shocks me how sincere he's being. He's never like this. I suppose the rebellion has changed him.

"Really?" I asked searching his eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Yes really. You can live in my guest room." I smile for once, a true, real smile.

"Thank you." I say.

Maybe I don't have to be alone.

**Well I tried to drag on this chapter as much as possible to make it longer but I sadly and tragically failed ****:(**** Hope you enjoyed and the next one shot should be up soon!**


	2. Cupcakes

**Omg O.O I got reviews. Not gonna lie. I fangirled. A lot! XD The cupcakes are red velvet for my R.C. ;) (I don't have the heart to tell her they got burnt….) Well…. ENJOY THE UPDATE! I may just do another if this silence and darkness in my living room doesn't drive me back to the safety of my bedroom _ I do not own Hunger Games or any of its beautiful characters.**

_**Cupcakes**_

_Effie's POV _

I pull out the ingredients for the cupcakes smiling widely. Tomorrow was Peeta and Katniss' engagement party and I just had to show off my new baking skills Peeta taught me not a week ago.

After the rebellion I had been left without a home to go to. Surprisingly Haymitch stepped up and offered me his spare room; which I later found out that the reason was Annie threatening to get Johanna to cut off his alcohol. Typical. I couldn't help but accept the gesture though. Katniss and Peeta were like children to me and being so far away seemed too much to bear.

Peeta and I especially got close due to our shared time in the Capitol's prison. He had said I was the only thing that felt real. Possibly because he knew what I had gone through and I he. Well almost everything. They didn't put me through the tracker jacker treatments...

I shake my head quickly before the flashbacks of Peeta's terrified screams arise in my memory. Any who, Peeta taught me how to bake my frustrations away. Last week I learned how to make my personal favorite; cupcakes. I couldn't decipher whether he remembered our chat on the train so long ago about the cupcakes or it was just a coincidence. Oh well. It doesn't matter now I suppose.

"What ya making Princess?" A gruff voice states from behind me. I jump startled hitting my head on top of the fridge. "Careful there Princess. Wouldn't wanna dent your crown."

I back away from the fridge and turn to face the reason for the bump on my head. Haymitch stands there with his arms crossed across his chest and his hair disheveled obviously from passing out drunk somewhere. Again.

"Haymitch Abernathy it is incredibly rude to."

"Sneak up on someone. I know Sweetheart. You gave me this speech a thousand times over." He interrupts rolling his eyes. I purse my lips and sigh in frustration. I turn my back on him and begin searching the contents of the fridge. "You know it's rude to avoid a question." He stated mocking my accent.

"What question?" I sigh wishing he would just go away.

"What ya making?" He repeats.

"If you must know I am making cupcakes for Peeta and Katniss' engagement party." I say matter of factly.

"Fuck is that tonight?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow." I corrected. "Honestly how could you've forgotten?" I question placing a carton of eggs on the counter.

"One word: Booze." He says holding up his bottle as emphasis. I roll my eyes and begin adding the ingredients to the bowl. I gasp in protest when he takes the bowl as I was going to crack the egg. I miss and hit it on the counter splattering the yolk on the precious marble.

"Haymitch Abernathy what do you think you're doing?" I snap angrily grabbing a paper towel and cleaning the mess.

"Helping. Don't crack the egg on the edge of the bowl. Do it on the counter. Less shell gets in that way." He says demonstrating.

"Well look at that. Who knew you were good for something other than drinking?" I joke lightly. He shrugs as we continue to work in silence. He pulls out the electric egg beater and plugs it in.

"Haymitch wait you have to!" Before I finish the batter splatters on his face and he pulls away pulling the beater with him. Surprisingly there's been few batter lost. I am suddenly grateful I did double the ingredients required. "You were supposed to turn the power down." I say and before I can stop myself I fall into a fit of laughter. There is batter all over his face making him look like the old Capitol men I had seen so many times in my youth.

"Oh you think that's funny princess?" He asks. Before I can contemplate what he had said a handful of flour was thrown in my face. I expect fury to fill me but instead I recuperate by throwing more flour at him.

This goes on for a while until he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him preventing me from throwing another handful. I slip on batter splattered on the floor and end up with his lips inches from mine. His arms are laced around my waist and mine clutching his shirt collar in a desperate attempt to hold myself up. My eyes flicker to his lips suddenly wondering how they would feel pressed against mine.

A cough pulled us from our little moment. My cheeks flush under the heavy layers of flour. Katniss stands in the doorway holding a dress bag.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"N-no." I stutter pushing away from Haymitch.

"You two know how to make quite a mess." She says laughing. "Effie I brought you your dress but I'll just leave it in the living room and let you to get back to your love fest." She teases making my blush deepens. She leaves before I could explain myself.

"Eff..." Haymitch says stepping towards me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say leaving the room hastily forgetting completely about the cupcakes. I shower for about an hour trying to scrub the flour out of my hair. I am eventually drawn out by a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. I walk down the stairs donned in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"You baked the cupcakes?" I asked spying Haymitch seated at the table.

"Well we couldn't just leave the batter on the table." He says shrugging.

"Of course not." I say nodding. My mind flashes back to earlier blocking out what Haymitch is saying. Before I know it. He is standing in front of me.

"I have to know." He said placing a hand behind my head and pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss is soft and intimate. Completely different from what I thought but when we part I find myself breathless and wanting more.

"I'm sorry." He says moving to walk away. I grab his hand stopping him and turn him around. I walked to him and pressed my lips to his once again.

We get lost in each other forgetting the cupcakes. Well we did until the fire alarm went off.

Oh well. I hope flowers will be a good enough gift.


	3. Effie in the Arena

**Hello! I have returned from a terrible, terrible weekend :-: But it be okay cause Ninja helped me through it. (If you don't know who Ninja is check the first post. Idk if anyone really reads these so if you do post a "13" in a review so I know if I am wasting my time writing these. Anywho, sorry for the late update I'll try to be more punctual but my sis insisted on being up til 5 a.m. so I couldn't sneak on. (She's sick today so MWAHAHA the computer is mine :D) Wow. Off track again. Anywho on to the chapter!**

_**Effie in the arena**_

_Effie's POV_

I stand on the podium my knees trembling violently. I ached so much to jump off the podium and end it all before it even began but something stopped me. The need to see the kids again. I had to get back to them. Make sure they were safe. They were the closest thing I had to a family.

"5," A loud voice booms. I close my eyes as images flash before me. I see Katniss volunteering for Prim. "4," Peeta's bright blue eyes as he smiles at Katniss. "3," The way Prim screamed for Katniss at the Quarter Quell reaping. "2," Cinna's beautiful Mockingjay dresses. "1," Haymitch's face hovering over mine as he rescued me from prison.

A loud buzzer went off making my ears ring. I watch frozen as people take off running towards the Cornucopia. My head spins and I watch as one after another, people I know, people I cared about, had died.

My mind flashes back to how this all happened. The poll. The poll to reap people from the Capitol. Katniss had told me I was safe. She couldn't have been any more wrong. The few remaining victors had chosen the names from the two large crystal balls. My heart stopped when Johanna had drawn my name. I know now. There is no escape from murder.

A sudden scream awoke me from my thoughts reminding me where I was. I stumbled backwards onto the ground falling on my ass. I stumble to my feet and run towards the closest shelter I could find.

Then it hits me. The arena is the Capitol after the war. Broken buildings and traps everywhere. I shiver from the cool air. I hide in the rubble of a dark building. Surely hunger will drive me out soon but for now I close my eyes and drift off.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." The voice announces before everything goes silent.

**Wow. That was short. But good news is I shall be expanding this into a new story titled… *Drum roll*… Crap. Where'd it go… OH! It is titled **_**No Escape **_**and I shall (hopefully) have the first chapter up for y'all tomorrow! **


	4. The Elevator

**Here's another chapter to help get us through this god awful day... /3 R.I.P. Philip..**..

**Warning: Rated M**

**The Elevator**

_Effie's POV_

I walk briskly down the hall as my face reddens with anger. The night had been going so well. That is, before Haymitch vomited all over one of our sponser's shoes. I had just barely managed to escape projectile and save my precious heels be ruined. I had quickly dismissed myself my face bright red and vision blurring either from my anger and embarassment or from the amount of alcohol I had consumed.

I step into the elevator leaning heavily against the wall smoothing down my fuschia skirt for what seems to be the hundredth time. I scratch at the accessories on my arm, run a hand through my wig, rummage through my purse; I try anything to try to calm down but nothing seems to be working.

A hand manages to catch the door snapping out of my frantic attempts to calm myself. The exact reason for my anger saunters into the elevator causing my face to flush even more and my eyes to narrow.

"Now Princess is that any way to act? Very rude of you not holding the elevator." He slurs as I clench my teeth shut. "Oh. The silent treatment? How will I ever stand not hearing your yapping?" He mocks throwing his hands in the air before falling against the rail laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Mr. Abernathy the way you acted back there was completely uncouth. I expect you to send an apology." I chastise.

"You want me to apologize to your boyfriend Eff? Not gonna happen." He laughs obnoxiously loud.

"He is not my boyfriend." I say shortly trying to calm myself.

"Sure were acting like it. Practically throwing yourself at him. I know it's been a while but damn are you that desperate?" He puntuates it with yet another obnoxious laugh

"Shut up you stupid drunk." I growl under my breath staring at the ground.

He gets uncomfortably closer placing his hands on boths sides of me basically trapping me against the wall. "Oh now the Princess has a bark? You know if you were that desperate you could've came to me."

"In your dreams." I scoff meeting his eyes defiantly. "Oh wait all that's in those are the memories of your games." Why on Earth did I say that? Was I trying to get myself killed? I do not look away from his intense gaze as his face transfers from drunken glee to unexplainable anger. I have to win this argument.

He grabs my shoulders roughly and slams me against the wall. Our intense stares don't break though. "Never mention my games." He growls his breath hot on my cheek wreeks of vomit and alcohol.

"Can't handle it Sweetheart?" I mock

Our intense stare off breaks when his lips press against mine in a biting kiss. I have no idea what posses me but kiss him back biting down on his bottom lip. He growls in response moving his hand pushing the red button on the wall halting the elevator in it's place. My hands tear at his stained why shirt popping the buttons as he slides my skirt up my hips hooking one of my legs around his waist.

I grind against him elicting another growl from him. He rips my underwear from my hips as I push his trousers down hurriedly. It doesnt surprise me to find that he doesn't have boxers on. The man can barely dress himself it's a wonder how he manges to discover the difference between his pants and shirt.

He thrusts into me harshly snapping me out of my thoughts. I throw my head against the wall my body wracking with pain and pleasure. He was right about one thing. It has been a while. He ravages me throat with licks and bites that with surely leave a mark as he waits for me to adjust to his size.

I hook my other leg around my waist as he picks me up, his hands on my ass. He thrusts into me faster and deeper forcing a moan from my throat.

"Well someone is enjoying themselves." He whispers in my ear seductively.

"I fucking hate you." I hiss pressing my lips to his roughly. My hips buck meeting his thrusts with a few of my own.

One of his hands moves from my ass sliding across my stomach and downward circling my clit roughly. My walls clamp down on his cock as I ride out my orgasm.

He isn't finished though. His hips piston against mine determined to reach his end. He shoves his hand down the font of my blouse forcing another orgasm out of me. His hot seed spills into me leaving us panting against the wall of the elevator with his cock still buried deep in my pussy.

"You're a dirty one aren't you Trinket?" He growls kissing my neck. My body is still thrumming from my last orgasm as he pulls away. I nearly whimper at the loss as he settles me back on the ground. He still isn't finished yet though. He unbuttons my blouse dropping onto his knees in front of me.

He hooks one of my legs around his shoulders nipping at my thigh sending another rush of heat down my body. He kisses and licks my thigh before reaching the place I want him to be.

He licks clit slowly making me bite my bottom lip. My body tenses as he swirls his tongue in circles around my clit as I hook my other leg on his shoulder. He thrusts his tongue deep inside me as a scream rips through my throat. His thrusts are fast and hard leaving me in a trembling mess against the wall. He laps up my juices before pulling away. I lean on the railing for support as he picks up his shirt and wipes his face in an attempt to remove the make up I had smeared on his face. He pulls up his pants and reaches out hir ting the button making the elevator jolt before moving upwards again.

He fixes me skirt and my blouse before placing another kiss on my lips. I can taste myself on him and everything that just happened hit me at once.

"See you for round 2." He winks exiting the elevator. Oh god what am I going to do?

I suppose I could blame it on the alcohol...


	5. Coma

**I'm not exactly sure what happened during this chapter...**

_**Coma**_

_Haymitch's POV_

Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was support these kids.

She's dying and it's my fault.

Now I'm just overexaggerating. She's not dying. She's in a coma. Because of me.

No! Not because of me. It is her fault. She couldn't get on the hovercraft fast enough. Bet it was cause of the foot tall heels.

Now I sound like an. Well a donkey. You know what I mean. If you don't your too young to be reading this story. Go play with your dollies or action figures or whatever you kids did back when life was good.

Now I am talking to an invisible person. Great. I have officially gone crazy.

"Come on Trinket. I just want to hear that shrill nagging voice again." I say gently stroking her bony pale hand.

She has lost so much weight her cheeks are hollow and her stomach is sunken in prominently revealing her ribs through the thin hospital gown.

She never greets me back but sometimes the safe constant beeping of the heart moniter is enough for me.

They said she probably wouldnt wake. Damage was too terrible. I imagine there is more than just starvation considering the condition we found her in. That is a story for another time though.

For now all you'll read about is a psychotic man talking to a woman in a coma and some kid on their telephone book or i-mack. Whatever you call those things.

"Come on Princess. Open your eyes and yell at me for seeing you without your make up on." I coax. Nothing once again. Not even a speed up of her heart rate.

Go. Get out of my sight. Go take advantage of those war games before you have to experience the real thing. Before someone you love is ripped from your fingers...

**Oh no! Haymitch broke the fourth wall! What shall we do!?**


	6. Mistletoe

**Hi! I'm back with another update and I will be posting another a few minutes after this one and then I will finish off the night with a new chapter of No Escape! Woo! Let's get to it!**

_**Mistletoe**_

_Effie's POV_

White flakes slowly drift from the sky to the ground. I run my hand through my hair for which sweems to be the hundredth time. Will they still hate me for what I've done? Will they even be able to recognize me?

After the rebellion I had abandoned all of my Capitol clothing, my wigs, and makeup. Well. Somewhat. I still had beautifully tailored clothing, my hair professionally styled, and I still wore the essentials for makeup. Just enough to make my features pop.

I was surprised when I had gotten an invitation to a Christmas party held by Katniss and Peeta. Come to mention it I was surprised and confused by the whole concept of this new holiday. Why are we even buying presents for one another on another man's birthday? Sometimes I feel I will never understand these new holidays. Thanksgiving yes. Valentine's Day maybe. But Christmas, Labor Day, and St. Patrick's Day? Not even close.

I pull my plaid pea coat tighter around me. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to wear a knee length tight red dress. I had also forgotten my gloves on the train so my knuckles began to turn red as I clutched as many boxes as I could carry in one hand and a bunch of neatly wrapped gift bags in the other.

I let out a squeak as I nearly fall slipping on a piece of ice. Perhaps wearing heels wasn't the best idea either. After what seems to be an hour of walking I finally reach the large wooden door leading to Katniss' house. I place my bags on the ground rapping my knuckles gently against the hard wood.

The person who opens the door is nearly unrecognizable. Katniss stands in front of me barely a few inches shorter and that may just be from my heels giving me a height boost. Gone was the hardness of her features and the cold glare she always seemed to wear when she was with me. Her hair was put back in her signature braid settling over her white turtleneck. The thing that probably surprised me most was the smile she wore on her face. It was genuine. It was happy.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking me in the eyes. My heart deflated a little. She didn't recognize me.

"I-"

"Effie!" Peeta appears behind Katniss with a wide grin on his face. His eyes flash with happiness and laughter. Katniss looked from Peeta then to me and back once more.

"Wow Effie I didn't even recognize you you look!"

"Different I know." I instantly scold myself for interrupting looking at the neat stack of presents in my hand.

"I was going to say you look great." She corrected. "Peeta help her with her boxes." Peeta immediatly took the entire stack from my hands and Katniss grabbed the bags leaving me with nothing. "Come on in."

I listen stepping into the warm home. I take off my coat placing it on the rack beside the door. I survey the people around me and I am suddenly glad Katniss gave me a list of the people who were coming and what to buy them. I recognize Katniss cousin, no wait, her friend Gale talking with Johanna. It strikes me odd that she had showed up. I see Annie talking with Katniss' mother who was currently cradling a baby boy wrapped in a sea-foam green blanket. I almost instantly recognize him as baby Finn. Annie sends me pictures weekly along with letters. I also spot a small group of children with a tired looking mother who resembles Gale. There is only one person I don't spot who was on the list.

"Looking for me Princess?" A voice says from behind me nearly startling me out of my shoes. I turn meeting the grey eyes and a strong chest.

"Haymitch don't do that you startled me!" I exclaim.

"Sorry Sweetheart. Force of habit." He winks walking away

The rest of the night is a blur of mingling, wine, and laughter.

"Presents!" I hear Annie announce. We quickly get them passed out each of us having an equal amount because we all bought one thing for everyone.

Most of the children got dolls or clothes. Annie got a piece of rope from Katniss, which I truly didn't understand but I went with it, baby clothes, and a few dresses. Johanna got a new axe which she proceded to swing around nearly taking off poor Peeta's other leg. Needless to say we sent her outside. Gale got a new jacket and some string and other stuff for snares. Ms. Everdeen got supplies for her growing medical business. Peeta got baking supplies and a brand new pair of oven mits from me. Katniss got a new sent of arrows and leather gloves lined with rabbit fur. Haymitch went next and had unsurpringly gotten several bottles liquor from others.

"One more Haymitch." Peeta said holding out my gift bag. He quickly unwrapped it and pulled out a golden flask with the words 'Stay alive.' carved neatly on one side and his initials on the other.

"Now this doesn't mean I am encouraging your drinking but I saw a design in a magazine and I knew it would be a perfect gift." I say.

"It is great. Thanks Effie." He smiles. What shocked me was the use of my actual name, not Princess or Sweetheart. Just Effie. It brought a smile to my face.

Turns out I was last. I got mostly dresses. Katniss had given me a new pair of vintage Alexander McQueen heels. Where in Panem she got them I will never know. Peeta had painted me a lovely picture of the beach but probably what knocked me off my feet the most was my present from Haymitch.

Inside the old box he had handed me was a three frame picture. In one photo was Cinna, Portia, and I as children. In the next was Peeta, Katniss, and I outside of the Capitol party. Finally in the last was a picture of Haymitch and I. What stunned me the most was the note laying at the bottom of the box. It was not in Haymitch's handwriting.

"Dear Effie,

It was wonderful knowing you. You are a truly beautiful woman and a wonderful person to be with. We are afraid that this will be our last stand though. Snow will kill us for what we have done but we had to get one last chance to say goodbye.

Remember always. Eyes bright, chins up, smiles on.

Love you always,

Cinna & Portia"

My eyes well up with tears and a hand moves to my mouth.

"I need air." I say quietly exiting before anyone can stop me.

The air chills my bare arms freezing me instantly blowing cold air on the fresh tear tracks streaming down my face. Thank god my makeup is water proof. I stand out there quietly sobbing until a strong arm touches my shoulder. I turn meeting soft grey eyes and dirty blonde hair

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He says. I shake my head quickly buring my face in his shirt. Surprisingly he lets me stay there until I settle down.

"Sorry about your shirt." I mutter pulling away. "It was a nice gift. Really. Thank you Haymitch." I say.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you back inside before you freeze." He wraps an arm around my shoulders leading me back into the warmth of the home. Standing facing the door is Johanna holding a roll of tape with a smirk on her face. Everyone looks either terrified or like their trying to hide their laughter.

"What's happened?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Look up." Johanna said twirling the tape around her fingers. I do as she says and sure enough hanging precariously over us is a piece of mistletoe.

"Oh come on she just got done crying. Can we be excused?" Haymitch asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No way! It's bad luck!" Katniss protested.

"Come on guys it's tradition!" Peeta chorused.

"Fine." We mutter simultaneously. We turn to face each other and I am immediately pulled into a quick yet gentle kiss. He pulls away slightly before I reconnect our lips again. The kiss is soft and gentle not at all like I had pictured it to be. I expected his lips to be chapped from years of drinking but they were soft.

A throat clearing separated us from our embrace. All of the others had apparently been watching our kiss. My face turned blood red and I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly as people dispersed go home. I had later found that I had missed my train

Haymitch insists I stay and later subconsciously when I lie on his chest while he is sound asleep I wonder if I had missed my train on purpose.

**Yeah... I totally rushed that ending but if I ddidn't this would've gone on forever... *Blushes***


	7. Zombieland

**Do I have to do another intro? Hi. Read.**

_**Zombieland**_

Effie stumbles out of the building holding her now ruined heels. The smell of blood was overwhelming but the emptiness in her heart replaced that. She tossed the heels on the ground and began walking down the road.

She knew she was just begging to be taken away by a zombie. Taken from this life. Not that she cared. She just killed her fiancee with a pair of heels. She had no choice... He had bitten. She did the right thing... Right?

The sound of squealing tires snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell?" A voice barked out. She spun around to see a black car merely inches from her thighs. She looked through the window and spotted a man wearing a comboy hat and tight fitting shirt in the dricmver's seat. In the passenger's a boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a stained apron.

"Sorry!" She yells back moving out of the way. The man speeds past her without looking back.

:XXX:

Haymitch drives past the woman irritated. Who in the hell just walks in the middle of the road? He looks over at the kid next to him who seemed to be staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You can't leave that woman out there. She'll get killed!" The boy, says the city he's from is Chicago, exclaims.

"Don't know her. Ain't my problem." He replies looking at the road.

"Come on Tallahassee. Just give her a ride." Chicago pleads.

"Fine." He grumbles hitting the breaks. He rolls down his window and looks back at the woman. "Ya been bitten?" He yells

"Excuse me?" The woman asks. Her voice is shrill and hurts his ears.

"Ya heard me."

"Uh... no." She replies.

"Get in." He says. The woman seems frozen in place shocked by the invitation. "Come on Princess ain't got all day." This forces her into motion. She climbs into the back seat.

"Ya got a city?" Haymitch asks.

"What?" The woman asks confused.

"Well wouldn't want names in case one of us dies. Just in case someone ya know. Dies." He shrugs at the explanation. Makes sense to him.

"Hope." She answers

"Hope?"

"Yeah. Hope, Arkansas." She replies.

"Tallahassee." He says. "That's me. That's Chicago." He points at the blonde haired boy in the passenger seat who greets me with nothing but a kind smile.

This was going to prove to be an interesting trip.

**Should I continue on this one shot? I used to be able to feel a sequeal but now idk.**


	8. Guilty Pleasures

**Hello! Long time no see! Goodness this chapter took me forever to write. It started out as angry sex, then changed to something along the lines of the picture of Woody touching Liz's ass, but eventually it just ended up being table sex. Anywho. Again sorry for the delay. Teachers have been throwing assignments at me left and right, OUAT is back *Fangirls*, and Criminal Minds is sending me on an emotional roller coaster. I've also been in a few editing games so I was editing instead of writing and yeah. So I still want prompts. If ya got em, send em. Include the rating you want it to be and I'll get it done asap. I got spring break coming up (2 DAYS ACA-BITCHES) so expect more updates ;) Til then I'm out. Later!**

_**Mahogany**_

_Effie's POV_

I walk into the kitchen as the avoxes gather the last of the glasses from lunch and whisk them away to be cleaned. We were at the Victory Tour on our way to District 9. I have run into a blank in my schedule where I have absolutely nothing to do. I have nothing to do until we arrive.

I had told the children their schedule was packed but apparently I forgot to count in the long train ride between Districts. I frown at my own carelessness. I lean on the table tapping my nails on the smooth mahogany.

A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist snapping out of my thoughts. The strong aroma of whiskey surrounds me signifying that is a most certainly drunk Haymitch. I gasp when I feel a certain part of his body pressing into my bum.

"Miss me princess?" He whispers in my ear huskily. The sound of his voice send shivers up my spine. His hot breath against my neck forces a blush to rise to my cheeks. His lips brush against my neck sending a jolt down south.

I turn around quickly and push him away before he could push it any farther. "Haymitch Abernathy what on Earth do you think you are doing?!" I screech wide eyed. My eyes flash up and down his form. His clothes are disheveled and his shirt unbuttoned revealing his broad chest. Sure he had gained weight since his games but he was still pretty fit.

"I was enjoying myself Sweetheart." He comes closer backing me against the table. "Maybe you just need to loosen that corset of yours. Or better yet, take it off." He growls lowly as his hands venture up my hips.

Before I can stop myself I strike him across the face. "You disgusti-" His lips slam against mine stealing my sentence and erasing my mind of all thoughts.

He pulls off my wig and tosses it to the side. I push him away once again but he just reattaches his lips to my throat. "Haymitch you are drunk." I say shakily.

"What's your excuse?" He whispered reattaching our lips. I give in running my tongue over his bottom lip. He groans lifting and sitting me on the table. His hands venture to the back of my dress unzipping it. I pull away with a gasp.

"Haymitch the children. They could see." I say panicked placing a hand on his chest.

"Fuck them." He growls. I am about to protest when he hikes up my skirt and grinds against me.

A moan rips through my throat feeling his hardness against my core. I push his shirt off his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. My body thrums with desire aching to feel him inside me. His hand traces up my thigh as he ravages my neck with kisses and bites that will surely leave marks.

A gasp forces itself from my throat as he strokes me through my undergarments. Another flow of wetness reaches between my thighs making me even more wet.

He kisses up my jaw and to my ear sucking on the sensitive flesh there. He pushes my panties aside and traces my folds barely. "Feels like you did miss me." He growls pushing a finger into my wetness. A moan is the only answer I can provide as he adds another finger and begins pumping stretching my walls.

"Oh god." I whisper as I feel my orgasm coming closer. Right as I am at my peak he pulls away taking away the promise of relief. I let out a whimper as my pussy throbs for some kind of release.

My eyes snap open as I hear a belt hit the ground. Haymitch stands before me pulling his erect member out of his pants. Without saying a word he walks up to me and thrusts his cock deep inside my core burying himself to the hilt.

"Fuck." I moan as my euphoria returns once again. He doesn't even give me time to adjust before he begins thrusting. It begins slow and passionate. We exchange kisses that take my breath away. It doesn't last long as our pace becomes more angry and rushed.

My nails rake down his back as his hips piston against mine. The only sounds in the room are slapping skin and the occasional moan.

I scream his name as I suddenly fall over the edge. He keeps thrusting until he spills his seed into me. We are left leaning heavily on the table panting in the aftermath.

As we adjust our clothes the train comes to a sudden stop sending me stumbling on my heels falling into Haymitch's arms.

"Well," He says with a smirk, "I can finally understand why you like mahogany so much." I slap him on the chest before he winks and walks, or more like stumbles, away.

I guess the secret is out. Mahogany is definitely my guilty pleasure.


	9. I Can Do Without You

**Hiya! Sorry it took so long! I needed to finish the musical and then I needed inspiration. It struck listening to a song called I Can Do Without You from the musical XD So reminded me of Hayffie and I just couldn't help myself. Based slightly off Calamity Jane. :) Enjoy hayffiers!**

_**I Can Do Without You**_

_Effie's POV_

I fan myself in the burning summer heat. Sure Deadwood is a lovely town but I feel like I could sweat through my dress. I already fear that it is beginning to stain. Not very attractive for an actress from Chicago. Hopefully they won't notice...

I step out of the stagecoach attempting to break through the crowd with kind smiles and polite shaking of hands but it seems nearly impossible. Luckily Katniss comes along and does a bit of... convincing which involved threatening the men with guns and posioned arrows.

My eyes fall on the man sitting at the bar. Haymitch Abernathy, former sheriff gone drunkard. Heaven knows he would die of alcohol poisoning before any chances of scoliosis hitting him first. The man just doesn't seem to care. I ache to know why, but I think better of asking. He is completely rude and uncouth. I absolutely despise him.

I quickly make my way to my dressing room while Katniss has the men distracted with some tale about shooting an indian in the eye with just a bow and arrow while on her stagecoach.

I slam the door shut behind me letting out a breath of relief. The room was somewhat cooler but, it was nothing compared to the dressing rooms in Chicago. What a fool I was to think I could pose as Portia Gold. Portia was the most famous actress of all time and me? Well I was just a mere background dancer. Just a show girl men paid to spend the night with.

An escort.

"Are you looking for this?" I jump hearing a voice on the other side of the room. A frail girl, couldn't be older than 13 stands across the way holding up the outfit Portia had tossed at me before running off to Europe with Flavius for her next show.

"Yes thank you um..." I struggle trying to bring the girl's name to my memory. She hands the outfit to me while I try to wrack my memory for her name. Rose... rose...

"Primrose." She says with a smile. "That's okay. I wouldn't expect someone so large to remember little old me." She looks at the ground. I step towards her ready to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but a voice calls out interrupting us.

"10 minutes Miss Gold!" Cinna's voice called out from the other side. He was a fellow actor of a fair build. A shame the owner, Finnick, mistook him as a woman in his ad in the New York paper. To be fair Cinna is an odd name for a guy. "May I come in?"

"Yes. I am just finishing getting dressed!" I call hearing the door opening. He steps behind me and laces up my corset. "You'll knock them dead. If you sing as good as you look Effie you'll knock them into the aisles."

"Thank you I." I freeze processing what he just said. "Effie? You know?"

"Yes. But only we do." Prim quickly says.

"Oh I knew this was a big mistake. I better leave town now before I get lynched." I say blinking quickly holding back the tears. "But wait. There are no trains. How am I going to get out?" I wave at my face frantically trying to get the tears to go away.

"Calm down Effie! They don't know! Just go out there and knock them dead!" Cinna states fixing my eyeliner. "There. Perfect."

"Show time Miss Gold!" Finnick's voice calls from the other side of the door.

I slam back into the dressing room after what seems to be hours later, heart pounding with excitement. I did it! I actually convinced them! I begin undressing trying desperately to slow my heart rate but it persists in it's speeding rhythm. I look in the mirror flashing a smile looking at myself clad in only my corset and matching knickers.

All of the sudden I see movement from behind me in the mirror. I spin around meeting the dull grey eyes of no other than Haymitch Abernathy. I find myself lost for words trying to find words.

"Quite a show Miss Trinket." He says sauntering closer to me.

"Uh... t-thank you." I stutter my mind racing.

"Too bad you're not really her." He says. My eyes widen in terror.

"Of course I am you preposterous man." I laugh nudging his shoulder. "Now get out before I call Katniss on you."

"I'm not 'fraid of that kid. Really think you could fool me? You don't even have the same eye color."

"You're delusional." I scoff, "Now get out. I need to get dressed."

"Don't even have the same hair color." He says pulling a picture out of his pocket.

"In Chicago we dye our hair." I say quickly.

"Admit it. You are not Portia Gold." He comes closer backing me against the vanity table.

"You're a drunk." I say quickly trying to change the subject.

"You're a faker." He retorts gazing into my eyes heatedly.

"You're a knothead." I throw not wanting to give up this fight.

"Troublemaker."

A sudden burst through the door separates us, "You were wonderful Miss Gold! I can't believe." Katniss stops noticing my state of dress and Haymitch across the room, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Absolutely not." I state glaring at Haymitch, "In fact I was just about to ask you to escort Mr. Abernathy out of here."

"Funny choice of words." Haymitch cackles as he is dragged out at gunpoint.

"I hate you!" I shout.

"Feelings mutual sweetheart." He chuckles as a slam the door.

Oh goodness what will I do?

**I had serious fun writing this one! Should I continue?**


End file.
